


Not the Greatest Timing in the World

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amy Santiago, Alpha Female x Omega Male, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Jake Peralta, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, graphic birth, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: The precinct is in lock-down, Jake is worried and something's about to surface that was the not the wisest to keep under wraps.





	1. Lock Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).



> For the purpose of this, pretend that Gina still works there full time :)

Jake and Amy had been married for a little over two years and were expecting their first child which, in all truth, was an accident. One two many drinks at Christmas and viola... Jake was pregnant with their first baby. Amy was a little nervous at first but not as nervous as Jake. He didn't know if he was even cut out to be a dad let alone be a good one, he didn't exact have the greatest father in the world. 

Anyway, right now it was July and everyone was in a panicked state to say the least. A dangerous substance was suspected to be in the building which made the whole floor go into lock-down; no one could go in and no one could go out. Amy, Rosa and Terry were all out of the building on a case but everyone else was locked in. Now, Jake was 8 months pregnant right then which meant that the baby could in fact come early especially since Jake was worrying the entire time. 

Holt, Gina and Charles were left in the precinct with Jake. Gina was watching him from her desk, he had been fidgeting all day which wasn't too surprising considering how big Jake had gotten and how far along he was. She did feel slightly sorry for him because Charles' would constantly ask him how the baby was but he was her best friend and she was going to watch out for him even though pregnancy and childbirth freaked her the hell out. 

*

"Everyone," Holt called out in the briefing room about an hour after the precinct had gone into lock-down. "Forensics are still unsure what the substance is, so ensure that we keep on top of everything and everyone. The ball pen is getting slightly crowded so-"

"Don't do what Jake did last time?" Gina spoke from behind Jake.

Holt nodded, "Yes." 

Jake chuckled, shaking his head, "Yeah well, I am working at the computer, like I have been for the past... 7 months." 

Charles giggled, Jake elbowed him. 

"Don't even..." 

"I won't!" Charles threw his hands up. 

"Dismissed." 

Jake heaved himself up, rubbing his rounded stomach underneath his hoodie. Gina caught his arm before he left, "You okay?" 

Jake nodded, "Yeah, erm, bit worried but... okay?" 

Gina, although she didn't completely believe him, nodded, "Okay but tell me if you're not. Amy will actually kill me if anything happened to you."

"Nothing's going to-" Jake cut himself off as he closed his eyes, groaning. 

"Jake?" 

"I'm good. Just the practice ones, they're a nightmare."

"I'm not convinced." Gina sighed. 

"I'll be fine." Jake nodded, straightening himself up, "Right, I'm going back to the grind." He pointed to his desk. 

Gina nodded, biting her lip. Charles noticed that she was worried. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm worried about Jake." Gina confessed. 

*

"Are you kidding me!?" Amy yelled, throwing her hands up. 

Rosa, looking unfazed, answered "What is it?" 

"Precinct's in lock-down!" Amy shouted, in a panicked tone. "Oh God, Jake! Jake's in the precinct and the precinct is in lock-down." 

"Hey!" Rosa called to her, "Chill, he's fine, he's in a safe place. Besides, he's not due til next month."   
"Babies can come early, Rosa" 

Rosa shrugged, turning her head she saw Terry come around the corner, "Right, suspect should be here soon." He then noticed that Amy looked really worried, like it was being emitted from her body, "What's wrong?" 

"Precinct's in lock down." Rosa informed him. 

"Oh." Terry gasped. "OH!" 

Amy nodded, "Yep, I need to ring Jake. Make sure he's okay." 

"He's fine." Rosa reasurred her. 

"I'm not convinced." Amy said as she pulled her phone out.

"Well, be quick. We don't have long." 

*

At his desk, Jake had been having this pain in his stomach. Brushes of pain lasting for a several moments. He sighed, biting on his pen. He didn't want to alert any one and the pain didn't last that long. Yes, must be those Braxton Hicks. He was fine. The baby was fine. No need to panic. Right? 

"Peralta?" Holt snapped his fingers in front of him. He had been calling his name several times and Jake wasn't listening. He put a hand on the detective's shoulder, trying to grab his attention. "Peralta?" 

"Oh." Jake finally broke away. "Captain? What can I do you for?" 

"Are you alright?" 

Jake nodded, putting on a smile, "Yeah, fine, just working hard, you know." 

"Good." Holt said but he wasn't entirely convinced. Just as he was about to say something he saw Jake tense up and clench his fist. He shook his head and watched him for a moment. "No, come on. Come and sit in my office for a moment." 

Jake sighed but nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. He slowly got to his feet, breathing out as he did so. He followed Holt to his office, not noticing that he was being watched by Gina and Charles. 

 

Holt gestured to the sofa in his office, Jake sat down, his fists still clenched. Holt sat beside him, rubbing his back. 

"Just breathe." 

Jake nodded. When the pain passed he sighed into his hands, rubbing his forehead afterwards. 

"How often have you been having contractions?" 

Jake shook his head, "They're just the false ones." 

Holt shook his own head, "I don't believe so, they're becoming regular and that generally means that the baby is coming." 

Jake gasping, shaking in panic, "No, the baby can't come now. It's too early and Amy isn't here and..." he trailed off, rambling. Holt noticed that Jake was struggling to breathe and that he was having a panic attack. Jake swayed slightly, Holt took a hold of him and kept him from falling over. "With me." Jake tried to follow the captain's breathing. 

"That's it." Holt rubbed his back. 

Jake wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Oh God, what am I going to do?" 

"Well, first time babies always take long so hopefully we'll get you out, we need to time the contractions though just to make sure you are in labour." 

Jake breathed out, biting his lip, "What if we can't get out?" 

"Then we'll manage." 


	2. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy rings Jake, Jake kind of lets her know what's happening.

Jake felt his phone buzz, he picked it out of his pocket and saw Amy's name on the screen. 

"Ames?" 

"Jake!" Amy's voice came through, "Are you okay? We were told about the precinct being in  lock-down!" 

"Yeah." Jake breathed out. 

"Jake? Is everything okay? Is it the baby?" Amy bombarded him with questions. 

Jake clenched his fist into his trousers, trying to calm down slightly. "Ames, breathe." 

"Sorry, I'm just worried." 

Jake sighed, "We're okay." 

"Jake." Amy sounded unconvinced, "Is something wrong?" 

"Well, the baby might be coming..." Jake whispered almost silently. He bit his lip in anticipation of her answer, he chuckled slightly when he heard her drop the phone. 

"JAKE!?" Amy screeched, "What do you mean that the baby is coming?" 

"Well, I've had a couple of contractions." 

"Oh." Amy panicked. "Okay. Okay. Okay." 

Jake smiled through the discomfort. "I'll be fine besides first time babies take ages." 

"That reading went through then?" Amy smiled on the other end of the line. 

Jake giggled, "Yeah... oh shit.."

"Jake?" 

"It's fine." Jake sighed. "Just a contraction." 

"Just?" 

Jake was cut of by his own groan of pain. 

"Jake? Remember to breathe, just like we practiced."

Jake nodded, clutching the phone in his hand, unbeknownst to him, Gina and Charles were standing behind the closed door of Holt's office, making sure that he was okay. Gina bit her lip in a state of nervous panic. 

Jake sighed when the pain passed, "That was... That sucked."

"Jake, I wished that I was there." 

"I know." Jake whimpered. "I do too." 

Jake put a hand on his stomach, curling over himself. "They don't know what the substance is." 

"Reminds me of that Thanksgiving." 

Jake laughed under his breath despite the pain and discomfort that he was in. "God, I don't want a redo of that." 

Jake could hear Amy's nerves grate through the phone and he sighed. "Ames, it'll be okay. You won't miss it."

"You don't know that." 

"No I do, because I will not let this baby out unless you are right by me." 

"God, I love you." 

"I love you too." Jake smiled. 

"I have to go but I'll ring you. If you need me-"

"I'll call you." Jake finished for her. 

 

Jake put the phone down and put his head into his hands, letting the tears fall. He leant on his side and clutched his stomach. There was a quick tap on the door and Gina walked in. Despite the fact that she found pregnancy rather disgusting, Jake was her best friend. 

She had her fluffy blanket in her arms, gracefully she put it over Jake's shaking frame and knelt beside him. Neither of them spoke, not even when Jake groaned with the next contraction. Gina held his hand, not wincing when the bones grated against each other. She used her free hand to brush his hair back and then to rub soothing circles into his back.   
She didn't know if Jake would make it to the hospital, he may have to give birth in the precinct and she had to put aside her fears and help him through labour. 


	3. Not too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too late to get Jake out of the precinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically I'm going to skip to the end because... I suck. I'm really sorry about this but I'm swarmed with college coursework and I don't want to completely abandon.

Jake cried out as he laid on his side, tears streamed down his face as he clenched his fists. His nails dug into the palm of his hands and blood began to surface. 

"Jake." Gina called out. "Jake, come on man, just breathe." 

Jake was lost in a world of pain, not being able to focus. He could barely hear what Gina was telling him to do, he simply held onto her. His arms found their way around her neck and Gina even held onto him. 

Jake suddenly gasped, his hand shot to his stomach and he clenched his eyes shut, "God, I- I think I need to push." 

"What?" Gina's eyes widened. "You need to what?" 

Jake cut her next question off by a pained grunt. 

"Shit." Gina mumbled. She was about to stand up and get help but Holt and Charles walked through the door. Charles was carrying a couple of towels in his arms. 

"Jeffords, Diaz and Santiago are going to be here as soon as they can." Holt reassured Jake. 

Jake nodded although he was lost inside an ocean of pain. Gina rubbed his back in soothing circular motions. Charles knelt down on the ground beside the sofa in Holt's office with a towel ready in his hands. Jake shot up from his seat and shuddered violently as the pain bloomed in his spine. 

"Jake, do you feel the need to push?" Charles asked. 

Jake nodded, tears spilling from his eyes. Charles helped him get onto the ground, a towel was placed underneath him and Gina sat herself behind him. 

"I'm going to check if an ambulance can get here." Holt said, he patted Jake's hand and made his way out of his office and to the phone on Gina's desk. 

Jake gritted his teeth as Charles worked his trousers down. He sobbed and tears made their way down his sweaty face. His legs and hands were both violently trembling. 

"Jake, you're fully dilated." Charles informed, "If you do need to push, go ahead. You're body knows what to do." 

Jake frantically nodded and with the next contraction that washed  over him, he pushed hard and could feel the baby making its way down. 

*

"That's it!" Charles cheered on as he worked the towel underneath, cupping the head as it crowned.   
Without pain relief, Jake almost passed out as the head began to crown, he gritted his teeth and braced himself against Gina. 

Gina held onto his hands, clutching onto Jake's as he pushed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day 

 

In the hospital room, Amy sat in the chair beside the bed with her arms folded. She had been sitting there for hours. Just sitting there, watching his pale face. She knew that he was still alive. She could see his chest moving up and down. Tears had already been shed. No more could fall. 

"Jake," She said as though he was conscious, "you should see her little face, she looks a lot like you." 

She paused, it was like she was waiting for his response but when the response didn't come, she cried again but she was crying without tears. Amy wouldn't admit it out loud but she was used to crying without tears, she grew up with four brothers after all. 

*

Two days had passed and Jake hadn't woken up. 

Amy barely left the hospital but Jake's mother had come. 

"Amy," Karen whispered, putting her hand on Amy's shoulder. "How are you?" 

Amy shrugged, "I don't know."

"It's going to be okay you know," she nodded, looking at her son, "he's strong, always has been." 

"Did you know how worried he was?" Amy tearfully asked, moving closer to her husband, putting his cold hand into her own. "He was always scared. He thought that he would be like his father."

"He isn't" Karen stroked Jake's head, "he always looked out for me after his father left. Jake isn't his father and never will be."

"I said the same thing to him." Amy sniffled. "He has loved our baby ever since we found out about her."

"Where is she?" Karen asked, looking around the room. 

"The nursery, I think." 

Karen nodded and smiled and with just a simple smile it somehow calmed Amy down and she then knew that everything was going to be okay. 

"Have you thought of any names?"

Amy shrugged, "to be honest, we thought we were going to have a boy."

"Please don't tell me that he was going to name the baby after a Die Hard character." Karen joked with a smirk. 

Amy chucked under her breath, "Surprisingly no. I don't even know what we're going to name her." 

Karen put a hand on Amy's shoulder, gently clenching it, "I'm sure that a perfect name is just around the corner." 

There was a knock on the door and Gina was standing there with Rosa. 

Amy smiled and gestured for them to come into the room. She wiped her tears away from her face. 


	5. Sugar and Spice and all things Nice

Everything happened so fast and Gina would have given anything to wish it had never happened. 

Charles was shouting about a head as she gripped onto Jake's hands.

"Keep going, okay?" She pushed him on.

Everything became blurred. It was push, breathe, push and breathe. Jake wanted it to be over. He was pushing a watermelon out of a ping pong ball with no pain relief. He was exhausted. 

He could feeling a burning  pain as he curled around himself. He pushed and felt the baby's head pop out with a wet squelch.

"Take a break for a second." Charles told him as he checked to make sure the chord wasn't around the baby's head. 

"You okay?" Gina asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Where the hell is Amy?!" Jake shrieked. 

"I'm here!"

Jake looked up wearily to see his wife run into the room on his other side. 

"I'm so sorry, honey." Amy kissed his temple. 

"As much as I love that," Charles held the head in his hands, "baby on the way here!"

"Oh my god!" Amy gasped. "There's his head."

Gina stayed on her side and Amy held Jake's other hand. 

".....f....u...ck!" Jake gritted his teeth.

"There we go!" Charles focused on his task.

The shoulders wrenched out and the rest of the baby tumbled out into Charles' hands. 

The baby wailed loudly at the coldness and Amy couldn't take her eyes of ... oh. It was a girl. 

"We have a girl, Jake." She sighed. She looked down and realized that his hand had gone slack. 

"Oh no." Gina swore under her breath. 

Jake's skin had gone unnaturally pale. 

"Jake!" Amy shook him but his head lulled to the side, his hands falling to the sides. 

"Where's that ambulance?!" Gina shouted, her voice shaking. 

"Jake, come on! Wake up!" Amy practically screamed as the paramedics flooded into the office. She couldn't hear anything except for the sound of her own heavy breathing, not even her baby wailing at the top of lungs.

 


End file.
